A Night Out Super Lana 5
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Clark and Lana organize a bowling outing for Jasmine, they learn something about themselves in the process.


A Night Out (Super Lana 5) (PG)  
David J. Duncan  
February 2004  


  
Notes: Smallville is from DC and the WB. Miri and Jasmine are my characters. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1 [Luthor Residence--One month after the events in "International Relations"]  
  
Jasmine sat on her bed, cradling her chin in her hands. Adjusting to America and general high school life proved to be difficult. While she excelled in the languages and history, science and math befuddled her.   
  
_This is excruciating! _She ground her teeth, trying to get through algebra.   
  
As she did so, her control over her powers lapsed, turning the pencil in her hand to crystal.   
  
Observing the whole scene in the corner, Cocoa chattered away at her.  
  
"I know," she replied, hanging her head. "I just wish it wouldn't be such a hard adjustment." She glanced down at the crystalline object. "And I need to be careful." Opening her nightstand drawer, she concealed the transformed object.  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Jasmine, it's Lana. Can I come in?" Lana requested.  
  
The Princess grinned. "Certainly." She opened the door to find her raven haired classmate standing there. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just had a meeting with Lex about the Talon. You know--accounting and all of that stuff," the former cheerleader responded dryly, trying to make a joke out of the whole thing. "Besides, I was on my way to Clark's place and thought you might want a lift," Lana suggested. Even as she said it, she recalled her first meeting with Jasmine at the airport where the latter floated high above the scene on a flying carpet. _She could give us a lift. I wish I could ask her about the carpet without blowing my cover or Clark's._  
  
"I think I'm ready for a break. Abdul has the night off. For some reason, I feel as though you could protect me from anything," Jasmine noted.  
  
_How does Clark manage not to spill the beans?_ She resisted gripping the doorknob out of fear that she would break it. "Yeah well, I do have a nasty spin kick."  
  
"Spin kick? What is that?"  
  
"It's a karate move," Lex added, appearing behind Lana in the hall. "Trust me; it's not something you want to mess with."  
  
_Especially if I put my whole strength behind it._ Lana remembered how she had crumpled a piece of steel with one such kick during the previous week. "I just defend myself with it, Jasmine." Making sure that she was clear, she showed her friend the move.  
  
"That looks serious, Lana. I bet you can really handle yourself in a fight," the Princess noted.  
  
_You have no idea how well._ "Thank Lex for training me," Lana replied. "Lex, I promise to have her back by ten-thirty."  
  
"Okay. Where are you two going?" the billionaire wondered.  
  
"We were heading over to Clark's house," Lana told him.  
  
He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Hey, give my best to his folks, all right?"  
  
"We will. Lex, please let Abdul know where I am in case he worries," Jasmine requested.  
  
"Don't worry. You're in good hands where Clark and Lana are concerned," the businessman assured her. "I'll see you later. Give me a call if something comes up."  
  
The two girls nodded, as they disappeared down the stairs and toward the front door.  
  
After they had disappeared into the night, he smirked. _Thanks, Lana, for helping Jasmine to adjust. You and Clark have been miracle workers._  
  
Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]  
  
Clark gazed at the stars through his telescope. As he did so, he thought of his deceased parents and their world. _I wonder how life would be different if I were a normal kid on Krypton.  
  
You would never have been 'normal', Kal-El_, Jor-El's voice told him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Clark asked. "I left before we could find out."  
  
The Voice sighed. _Kal-El, we are of the elite. Consider your friend, Jasmine. You would have been like her here.  
  
Yeah, I can imagine that would be difficult_, Clark mused.  
  
_For people such as yourselves--you will always be different...always set apart. Lana is learning this too._  
  
Clark nodded, thinking of his love in addition to the other meteor mutants they had run into. In several cases, a lack of parental guidance led to the abuse of the gifts in question. _I'm lucky that Mom and Dad maintained the right balance with me. And my friends are such a help too._ Glancing over at Lana's picture, he smiled. _Even if it's been a big adjustment for her, I'm glad that she's with me too. I hate to imagine what it would be like for her if I wasn't here.   
  
But she has you, Kal-El. Speaking of her, she has arrived with your royal colleague. I'll let you speak with them._ With that, the Voice went silent.  
  
At that moment, Lana stuck her head into the Loft. "Hey, Clark. Everything okay?"  
  
As they kissed, he replied, "Yeah. What's up? I thought you were meeting with Lex. Is everything okay?"  
  
His girlfriend nodded. "I'm fine, Clark. Jasmine just needed to get out for some fresh air is all."  
  
"I can give you some privacy if you'd like," the Princess declared.  
  
"That's okay," he assured them both. "Take a seat. What's going on?"  
  
Jasmine put her head in her hands and sighed, "You two have been so nice to me since my arrival. I just wish I felt better about being here."  
  
"Is it something we did?" Lana asked.  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "No, Lana, you are fine. I guess after the harem and being tutored privately, school is overwhelming, you know? Some adjustments are easier to make than others."  
  
Lana gave her boyfriend a knowing glance. _Yeah, they are. Don't I know it? _"Be patient with yourself, Jasmine. You're doing fine."  
  
"Everyone likes you at school," he chimed in. "Is there something else we can do to make you feel better?"  
  
The Princess shrugged. "Well—I would like to go to a school function of some sort. Your dance is still months away. And there is an American past time I would like to try. It's called bowling."  
  
Clark and Lana looked at each other and then at their friend in surprise—as if to say to each other that they couldn't believe that was the cause of everything.  
  
Finally Lana grinned. "Why didn't you say so, Jasmine? We have a bowling alley out on Route 90."  
  
He looked out the Loft's window and mused about the bowling place. _That's where I saved Ryan from his stepfather. _   
  
"Clark?" Lana asked; trying to discern what was the matter with him.  
  
He shook his head at her before answering, "That'll work for us. Hey, let's see if Miranda and Lex want to go too. It'll make for a great night out."  
  
Jasmine smiled warmly at them. "Thank you, my friends. I am truly blessed to have friends such as yourselves."  
  
"You're a good friend too, Jasmine," he reassured her. "Speaking of blessings, Mom has her cherry cobbler going in the house." Lana's eyes lit up eagerly. "That's something you don't want to miss, Jasmine."  
  
"Knowing your mother's cooking, Clark, I'd be inclined to agree," Jasmine concurred, as she followed the couple down the stairs and to the house.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
[Early the next morning—Sullivan Residence]  
  
Lana stirred from her rest early the next morning and looked around her room. _I hope Clark's okay. What was eating at him last night? _After making sure the coast was clear, she showered and dressed at super speed before heading downstairs.  
  
Chloe looked up as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey. I was wondering when you were going to be ready. You need to talk?"  
  
Her housemate smiled sheepishly as she declined, "I appreciate it, Chloe. Thanks. But I just need to ask Clark about something. By the way, you like to bowl?"  
  
The reporter shrugged. "Dad and I went while we were in Metro. Sure. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Jasmine wants to try it. Clark and I figure that we can give her a good time," Lana noted.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, maybe Pete and Sarah might go too!" Chloe suggested.  
  
"That sounds great!" Lana exclaimed. "Well, I have to run. Let me know if they say yes, all right?" With that, she left the room, heading for her blazer and the Kent Farm.  
  
_Finally, they include me in something. It's nice to be wanted._ Chloe shrugged while finishing the coffee in front of her and heading for her own car.  
  
*****   
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Miranda came downstairs and surveyed the kitchen. She saw Martha prepping some grapefruit and French toast. "Good morning, Mrs. Kent. Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
Martha smiled at her. "Good morning, Miranda. Yes, it is. I'll have this on the table in a few minutes. Can you get some milk from the barn? The pail should be there."  
  
"Sure. Do you know if Clark's out there? He looked depressed last night," Miranda wondered.  
  
"He has a lot on his mind with Lana and himself. I think he's there," Martha replied. "And, Miranda, thanks for being a good friend to them."  
  
Miranda grinned. "They're the greatest friends in the world, Mrs. Kent. Believe me, it's really no problem at all." She left the area, heading outside on that note.  
  
The farm wife chuckled warmly. _She's definitely a ray of sunshine. I'm glad we can help her._  
  
*****  
  
Clark sat in the Loft gazing at the early morning scenery through the door. A touch of cool air caressed his face, relaxing him just a bit. Still, between the tests later that week and this bowling outing, his mind swam with how to handle those things. _I'd be fine but how will Lana deal with having to hold back?_  
  
"Hey, Clark!" Miranda called from the ground floor. "Are you up there?"  
  
He peered over the rail to see her standing there. "Hang on." He came down the stairs and asked her, "What's up?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm okay. The question, _Mr. Kent_, is how you are doing. Worrying about Lana again, are we?"  
  
He frowned. "It's that obvious, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "Guilty as charged, I see. Don't worry, Clark, she's been bowling before."  
  
"Yeah I know but how will she do with her abilities?" he worried. "It's not easy holding back."  
  
"You've done a great job around us. Besides—with the exception of Chloe and Jasmine—everyone who will be with us knows about you and Lana. We can help cover your tracks if need be," she pointed out. "Meantime, I'll have a talk with Lana about this stuff after our shift tonight. Trust me; she'll be more nervous than you are." She rubbed his shoulder. "Meantime, chill out, all right?"  
  
He grinned. "Sure and thanks, Miranda."  
  
"What are friends for?" she inquired, while starting the milking. "Tell your Mom that I'll be in shortly with this pail." After he left, she mused, _He really gets too protective. But then again, he loves her._  
  
Chapter 4 [That night—the Talon]  
  
Lana locked the doors to the café after another successful evening. With test week in full swing, the high school crowd had sought refuge in caffeinated bliss, driving the register (and the staff) hard all afternoon and evening long.  
  
Lex sat at a corner table, sipping on a cappuccino and analyzing some stock reports. "How'd we do?" he asked.  
  
Miranda stuffed some money in an envelope and dropped it in the safe. "We did great today thanks to Lana's guidance."  
  
_Yeah right._ The manager blushed a bit. "You had something to do with it too, Miri."  
  
He smirked and toasted them with his coffee cup. "You two make an excellent team. That in itself makes a difference. It shows on the floor too."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Luthor," Miranda expressed. "That's kind of you to say."  
  
"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Miranda," he replied, getting up from the table and walking his cup over to the counter. "And thanks for organizing the bowling trip for Jasmine. She's really looking forward to going on Friday."  
  
"No problem," Lana declared. "Are you coming, Lex?"  
  
He arched his eyebrow at his business partner. "Are you sure you want me there? I figured it was teenagers' night out."  
  
"You're one of the gang, Lex," Lana countered. "That's it. You're coming too. Friday at 7. You wouldn't want to disappoint Chloe, would you?"  
  
He smirked. _Putting Sullivan and me in a bowling alley--this should be interesting in itself._ "Very well, then. I accept. I'll warn you that I was on the bowling team in college."  
  
"Just take it easy on us mere mortals, all right?" Miranda requested with an ironic twist. "Say hi to Jasmine when you get back."  
  
"You got it," he agreed before departing the scene.  
  
As Miranda relocked the door, she cracked, "He was on the bowling team? We better not let Chloe know that."  
  
"It might make for some entertaining competition," Lana countered with a mischievous smile. "And it'll take the spotlight off of Clark and me."  
  
Miranda shook her head. "Boss, you're as bad as Clark, you know that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Miranda began wiping down tables. "He was in the barn this morning, worrying about the same thing. Just have fun and be careful. You just have to practice setting the ball on the floor and tapping it down the middle of the alley."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Lana noted.  
  
"It _is_ that easy. Look, I'll finish here. Why don't you go and talk with the Nerves of Steel?" her sidekick shot back. "There are two cappuccinos there."  
  
"Bring the blazer to the Kents. Okay?" Lana requested, while flipping the keys to her.  
  
As she caught them, Miranda agreed, "Sure. Just make sure not to spill any. Okay?"  
  
Lana smiled before heading out the back. Once she knew the coast was clear, she ran toward the Kent Farm at super speed.  
  
****   
  
Five minutes later, she stopped right in front of the barn. _Light's on in the Loft. Yeah, he's worrying again. _A sweep of the structure with her x-ray vision confirmed her suspicions. She walked into the barn and up the stairs to find him engrossed in _The Great Gatsby_. "That exam's going to be a killer, huh?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled as he did so. "Hi! You're getting stealthier. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she cracked, "I have a great teacher." She kissed his cheek and set a cup down in front of him. "Surprise."  
  
"Thanks. I smell vanilla cappuccino," he observed.  
  
"And you have super smell now too?" she teased.  
  
"Not as far as I know," he retorted before taking a sip. "That hits the spot. So how did you do tonight?"  
  
"We were busy right up until we closed," she indicated, snuggling up against him. "Can you help me practice?"  
  
"I guess we can both stand to do that," he admitted, cradling her shoulders with his left arm. "We can rig something up tomorrow. Come on; let's enjoy these drinks while they're still warm."  
  
"Mmm…I guess you're right," she agreed, pulling the comforter around them. "Let's enjoy the moment. Okay?"  
  
"You got it," he concurred, as they soaked in the ambiance for the rest of the evening.  
  
Chapter 5 [Next afternoon, Barn—Kent Farm]  
  
Jonathan looked at the makeshift 'alley' out in back of the barn with a practiced eye. With Martha's help, he had placed several boards together and secured them at each end so as to simulate the bowling surface. Then he placed some skinny logs at the end. A foot in back of them, a thick mattress protected the barn's wall.  
  
"That looks great," Martha complimented.  
  
"Yeah well, if all else fails, we can build bowling alleys after this," he joked, before taking a deep swig of lemonade. Seeing the super couple coming up the driveway, he yelled, "Hey, Kids, come and see!"  
  
When they had reached the spot, Clark stared at the setup. "You actually built a bowling alley here?"  
  
The farmer shrugged. "You both need to practice. It really wasn't that hard, especially with your mother helping me."  
  
"You didn't have to do it though," Lana protested.  
  
"Better for you both to get some practice and feel comfortable then for you to expose yourselves," Martha noted. "Go on. Give it a try."  
  
Lana picked up the bowling ball and held it for a minute. "Okay." She stepped into it and released the ball as she would have done in her previous bowling trips.  
  
The ball knocked all of the pins down but punched a hole in the mattress and the wall before stopping against the barn's opposite wall.  
  
Her eyes bulged as she straightened the "pins". "I'm sorry."  
  
Clark reassured her while taping the mattress hole shut. "Dad and I can patch that up. That's why we need to practice." He zipped around the barn and returned with the ball in a heartbeat. "Watch." He stood at the end of the alley and took one step before easing the ball down the floor.  
  
His throw grazed the "pins" yet knocked them over.  
  
"I've had a lot of practice," he admitted. "You can do it. I know you can."  
  
Lana nodded anxiously. "I suppose. You eased it, right?"  
  
"That's right," her boyfriend agreed.  
  
"Easy does it, Lana," Jonathan urged, checking the patch on the mattress.  
  
"Just relax," Martha chimed in.  
  
The former cheerleader nodded and copied Clark's motion as near as she could. The ball didn't even make it down the floor. "Too soft."  
  
"Just keep working at it. You'll be fine," Clark reiterated, giving her a kiss for support.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
This time, the ball hit dead center, bowling the "pins" over but rolling to a stop against the cushion.  
  
"I did it!" she cheered.  
  
"You see, practice makes perfect," Martha replied. "On that note, I have some cookies in the oven. Why don't you both come into the house in about twenty minutes and have one?"  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Lana accepted for them both.  
  
"We'll be out here if you need us," Clark agreed.  
  
His parents walked away, leaving them to set up the 'alley' again.  
  
"This is really nice of them, Clark," she expressed.  
  
"They want us to have fun, Lana. I want you to feel comfortable too," he replied.  
  
"And you need to have fun as well. Promise me you won't get super protective on me," she requested.  
  
He sighed. "I'll try not to get too protective."  
  
"Thanks, Clark."   
  
For the next few minutes, they both took practice throws, trying to master their respective 'touches'. Finally, they felt somewhat secure in their ability for the next night.  
  
"See? You're a natural," he declared.  
  
"As long as you don't roll too many gutter balls, _Mr. Kent_," she jabbed good naturedly.  
  
He shook his head, as they headed toward the house and his mother's cookies.   
  
Chapter 6  
[Two nights later, McCarthy Lanes, Route 90—Outskirts of Smallville]  
  
Clark and Lana stood outside of McCarthy Lanes, marveling at how quiet the facility was. The night's fog obscured half of the parking lot. Yet, even with their x-ray vision, the teenagers couldn't see many other cars in the lot.  
  
"Can you believe this? This is the place, right?" she inquired.  
  
He looked absently into the mist. _The last time I was here, Ryan needed help._ While the others were thinking of having fun, he couldn't help but remember his deceased friend.  
  
"Clark?" she asked. Seeing his absent expression, she added, "What is it?"  
  
"This is where I saved Ryan from his stepfather," he reported.  
  
She rubbed his shoulder supportively. "You saved him though. Remember, you did all you could for him."  
  
"I know. Sorry, I miss him," he apologized.  
  
She nodded. "We all do. You know, Clark, he'd want us to have fun. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," she commented, brushing her lips against his cheek.   
  
At that moment, Lex's limo pulled into the lot. From it, the billionaire walked out onto the asphalt followed by Miranda, Chloe and Jasmine. "Hi, Guys, how did you get out here?"  
  
"My Dad dropped us off," Clark replied, making an excuse without missing a beat.  
  
"You both can ride with us on the way back," the businessman told them. "Meantime, let's have some fun. I bought out the place for tonight."  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "I wish we could have everyone here."  
  
"Your father would disagree, Jasmine. Sorry," Lex countered.  
  
Chloe snorted. "That's a good excuse, Luthor. I thought it was so you wouldn't be embarrassed when I beat you."  
  
"As if that's going to happen, Sullivan," Lex countered.  
  
The Princess giggled. "You two are too much! Come!" She motioned with her hand.   
  
As they stepped into the facility, it was eerily empty for a Friday night save for a couple of dark suited men.  
  
"My security's made sure the place is clean," Lex pointed out.   
*****  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone had slipped on their shoes and the first game was well under way. For Pete, Byron and Sarah who had joined the others late, they managed respectable numbers for themselves.  
  
Meantime, Lex and Chloe took over a lane for themselves. Their duel was well underway with each side trying to outstrike and outbanter each other.  
  
Clark made a few spares and rolled a few gutter balls. _Best not to do too well._ Still, he was enjoying himself.  
  
Lana made a few strikes. At times, she had to remind herself to just ease the ball down the lane. _Don't try too hard. Take it easy, Lana._ She was happy though that Jasmine was having fun. "You like this?"  
  
Jasmine nodded, beaming with glee. "Other than hitting the grooves, you can say so. Still, I'm having fun."  
  
"Good for you," Lana cheered. "That's what we're here for."  
  
The exchange student bowled a strike—her first one. "I did it!"  
  
"You did, all right," Pete agreed.  
  
"This is so cool," Sarah added, bowling a spare of her own.   
  
"Great! My turn," Clark replied, easing the ball and getting a strike.  
  
"About time," Lana teased.  
  
He shrugged while heading back to his seat. B_est to leave the bantering to Lex and Chloe. I'm having enough fun as it is. _He took a sip on his soda and watched the girls burying him on the scorecard.   
  
"I told you not to worry, Clark," Miranda stated.   
  
"Thanks, Miranda," he expressed. Then he whispered, "Thanks for having confidence in us."  
  
Smallville's resident sensei replied, "That's what friends are for. And you two are the best for me."  
  
_And so are you. _He kept that thought in his head, as he and Lana exchanged warm glances. _This excursion was definitely needed by everyone._   
  
Conclusion [Next Day]  
  
Lana finally caught a lull in the shift at the Talon. With exams over, the customers weren't as numerous. _Perhaps they're at home, sleeping off the stress. Whatever. _   
  
At that moment, Jasmine walked into the café and right up to the counter. "Hi, Lana," she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Jasmine, are you feeling better?" the former cheerleader asked, while fixing her friend a Turkish coffee. "I'll have your usual in a minute."  
  
"Thank you," the Princess expressed. "By the way, Clark really needs to loosen up a bit."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Lana inquired, as she finished pouring the drink and handing it to her.  
  
"He seemed to be forcing things at first. I'm glad he relaxed eventually," Jasmine assessed. "He doesn't need to hold back for our sakes."  
  
_That's not why he held back. Still, Jasmine's got a point. I'll need to talk with him about that._ "He just wanted to be sure we had a great time."  
  
"He needs to have fun too, Lana," Jasmine pointed out.   
  
_How many times have I told him that?_ "I'll keep working on him. Thanks for the insights."  
  
Jasmine finished the coffee and left five dollars on the counter. "My pleasure. Anything for my dear friends. Thank you again for last night." With that, she left the café, leaving it empty once again.  
  
A minute later, Miranda stuck her head through the stockroom door. "What was she getting at?"  
  
Lana sighed. "I think our princess may be more insightful than she lets on. We'll need to be more careful." Seeing the clock strike five, she indicated, "Closing time. Let's get things cleaned up and get home."  
  
"Right behind you, Boss," Miranda concurred, going into her post-shift routine.  
  
Lana smirked at her friend. _What would we do without our friends?_ With that, she started counting the receipts.  
  
*****  
  
[That night—the Loft, Kent Farm]  
  
Clark gazed out the window toward the distant stars. Despite his fears, they had all enjoyed the previous evening. Lana had kept her own abilities under control and managed a decent game in the process. In addition, he had taken her advice on dealing with Ryan's passing and moving beyond it. _He would want me to do that. I'm glad that Jasmine and the others enjoyed themselves. Even if I have to hold back a bit, it's still nice to have friends._  
  
Lana came up the stairs. "Hi, Clark."  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Hi. How was your day?"  
  
"Peaceful," she remarked, allowing her eyes to sparkle at him. "Jasmine stopped by today."  
  
"Did she enjoy last night?" he wondered.  
  
"Very much," she elaborated, patting his forearm. "She was practically glowing about the whole thing. I'm glad we could do that for her."  
  
He nodded. The whole outing had taught them both about how to pursue physical sports and restrain themselves in the process. Still, he detected something else in her mood. "What else did she say?"  
  
She sighed. "Clark, somehow she could tell you were holding back."  
  
He blinked in surprise at those words. "How? I wasn't any different than I normally am."  
  
She shrugged. "I think Jasmine is really perceptive. We just need to be careful is all." She chuckled.  
  
"What?" he asked, wanting to know what she thought was funny.  
  
"Sorry. I think your early gutter ball routine was a little much. Sometimes, you overdo it on the acting and that's left you open to questions from Chloe, Pete and me in the past," she pointed out.  
  
"And you think we should just let loose?" he wondered incredulously.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I just think you need to act more natural. You do it so well in school. Sometimes, I wonder how you can keep up the act. I guess it's nice to know that you still have problems with it even with your experience."  
  
He frowned. "Well, I might have let myself slip into our 'competition' mode. You're right. I'll be more careful."  
  
She hugged his waist from behind. "You never have to go out of your way to impress me, Clark. I love you just the way you are." She spun him around. "Remember that."  
  
"Thanks, Lana," he expressed, gazing deeply into her dark pools.  
  
"My pleasure," she replied, kissing him passionately.  
  
And so it was—under the light of the moon and the stars that the couple completed this phase of their journey. Even as they coped with their powers and relationship, they also needed to fit into the larger social fabric. With their last expedition, they were well on the way to doing just that.  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
Back to the Talon Tales page Back to As the Talon Turns Fanfiction Archive  
  



End file.
